Izana Uchiha
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Naruto es una chica llamada Tsuki, se enamora de Sasuke y da luz a un hijo, pero no todo es color de rosas cuando mueren y dejan a su hijo solo en otro mundo sin nadie que le acompañe; Godlike Izana, literalmente dios Izana, Rated M por palabras violentas y fuertes
1. prólogo y tragedia

**Izana, ese nombre me mola y encima está en la saga de final Fantasy, este nombre también me he fijado en los fics ingleses y el único que se le ocurrió escribirlo en un fic fue Kaimaciel y el otro de escritores españoles fue Ashsharingan, mi amigo, un gran trabajo si se me permite la interrupción, bueno no os entretengo más, aquí va el capítulo**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Highschool dxd o las ideas del canons originales, yo soy solo dueño de esta idea de historia**

* * *

Sasuke, estaba enfadado, diablos, se diría que estaba enfurecido a más no poder, Sakura le molestó en el cuarto entrando por la ventana, en el entrenamiento privado, cuando estaba hablando con el Hokage sobre la masacre Uchiha, incluso cuando se estaba bañando en el baño (joder, hasta a mi me a estremecido), Sasuke-kun esto Sasuke-kun lo otro, lo odiaba, pero tuvo una idea, tuvo que ir a visitar al dobe para que lo dejase en paz, pero el dobe a estás horas de la noche estaría dormido, diablos tuvo que pensar un plan rápido porque Sakura venía de nuevo ¡¿a quién se le ocurre molestar a las seis de la mañana?! Solo a Sakura

Corriendo tuvo que enfrentar a la multitud de los barrios rojos de Konoha, los barrios más pobres de todo la aldea, honestamente pensaba que por qué un niño de doce años viviría aquí de todos los lugares, se supondría que estaría en el orfanato, pero ese no era el caso tenía que correr hasta la casa del dobe para poder alejar a Sakura, cuando se topó con la casa, sonrió pensando que así tenía la victoria cuando se encontró con la puerta cerrada, maldición, Sakura ya estaba muy cerca suyo pero no le notaba solo tenía una oportunidad, la ventana

Salto hacia ella y se coló en la casa del dobe y se sorprendió por lo que vio, la casa estaba muy recogida y muy limpia, como si estuviese recién hecha la vivienda cuando oyó una voz femenina de la ducha, pensó que era Hinata y no se acercó al baño, creía que era Hinata porque estaba muy cercano al rubio así que decidió ir a la habitación y desde allí pudo observar como el monstruo de pelo rosa se fue de ese sitió

"¿T-T-Teme?" dijo una voz femenina

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y casi se desmaya por muchas razones

1\. Estaba viendo a una chica de gran largo pelo pelirrojo con unas curvas divinas y con pechos en desarrollo pero se podía decir que serían grandes en el futuro

2\. Estaba solo con una toalla cubriéndola los pechos y las partes bajas

3\. Estaba mojada y parecía brillar a la luz de la luna

4\. Vio que tenía los mismos bigotes que tenía Naruto

"¿D-D-Dobe?" dice Sasuke con un sonrojo en toda su cara

 **"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** el grito se escuchó por todo el barrio

"¡Teme! ¡pervertido!" 'Naruto' empezó a perseguirle por toda la casa y al final le atrapó al delincuente pervertido y empezó a golpearle el la cara y en la tripa al pobre chico que estaba indefenso

 **Dos horas de tortura incansable**

Sasuke estaba en el sofá todo magullado y con moratones hasta con chichones en la cabeza y 'Naruto' se dirigió a él

"Sasuke, lo que has visto no puede ser revelado, esto te lo pido por..." 'Naruto' se enteró de donde estaba mirando y fue a sus pechos "¡Sasuke, cabrón mi cara está aquí!"

Sasuke temeroso de lo que podía hacer la 'dulce niña' miró a la cara de 'Naruto' y la vio relajarse

"Sasuke, por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que has visto, no por mi si no por ti, el hokage te matará literalmente si se entera de que has dicho a alguien este secreto" dice con un suspiro pesado

"Primero, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" dice Sasuke

"Mi nombre verdadero es Tsuki, Tsuki Uzumaki" dice Tsuki

Entonces Sasuke hizo lo más impensable de todo el mundo, se dirigió a Tsuki y la besó, Tsuki estaba en shock, intentó apartarlo pero el era más fuerte y la abrazó, Tsuki luchaba duramente, pero Sasuke es más fuerte y logró profundizar el beso hasta separarse por falta de aire

"¿Q-Qué?" dijo Tsuki en shock

Sasuke se acercó al oído de la pelirroja y susurró "me gustas"

Tsuki no sabía que hacer, no esperaba que el chico más popular en la academia la besase y se declarase ante ella con suma facilidad, Sasuke continuo

"Me pareces una chica fuerte y decidida, que no eres un Fangirl después de todo y eso es lo que me atrae más hacia a ti, ¿estás libre después del examen de la academia?" pregunta con un gran sonrojo

"Y-Y-Yo, no se que decir" dice con un suspiro al final

"Oh vamos, se que cuando profundice el beso tu me lo devolviste" dice Sasuke, en si no era una mentira, Tsuki se lo devolvió cuando veía que no podía con él

"Esta bien, iré contigo en un cita, pero debes prometerme que no le contarás a nadie mi secreto" dice Tsuki "iremos a hablar con el hokage hoy sobre lo que podemos hacer"

Sasuke asintió en esa respuesta bailando de alegría que había sido aceptado

 **En la oficina del hokage**

"Dejadme pensarlo bien, ¿queréis que diga al pueblo que Naruto está desaparecido y que una chica está saliendo con Sasuke solo para que a Tsuki la dejen en paz?" dice el hokage serio pero ninguno se inmutó y asintió

"¡Eso es un plan perfecto!" dice el hokage abrazando a los dos "espero bisnietos pronto"

"¡Hokage-sama/ji-ji!" dice los dos como remolachas rojas

 **Cinco años después**

Han pasado cinco años de que se informó la muerte de Naruto para el pueblo y que Sasuke estaba saliendo con una chica muy a disgusto de las Fangirls de Sasuke, cuando presentaron a la chica, ellas creían que la chica con la que salía no era digna hasta que la vieron, era un diosa en forma humana, y ahora que había pasado tres años, se había vuelto más hermosa aun, para los celos de todas las mujeres y para gran disgusto para las fangirls

Muchas cosas habían pasado, como la muerte de Orochimaru a manos de Tsuki en un combate muy encarnizado para que dejase en paz a Sasuke y así Sasuke no huyó, la muerte de Jiraiya a manos de Pein, la tercera guerra ninja, el completamiento del Kyuubi (parte Yin y parte Yang) (AN: la historia siguió su curso solo que ahora estaba Sasuke en ella), y la boda de Sasuke y Tsuki que se extendió por toda la alianza ninja ese hecho, muchos ninjas les desearon suerte y aquí estábamos

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"** un alarido de proporciones épicas estaba sonando en un lugar secreto "esto duele 'ttebane"

Tsuki estaba dando luz a un niño y estaba yendo muy bien de momento

"Tranquila Tsuki, tu empuja" dice Sasuke

"Cállate cabrón, tu que me follaste, si sobrevivo a esto voy a cortarte los huevos con un oxidado Kunai, AAAAAHHHH" dice Tsuki haciendo que los AMBU y Sasuke se cubriesen las partes bajas con las dos manos

"Vamos, veo la cabeza, siga empujando Tsuki-sama" dice la matrona

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"** el alarido se hizo eco por toda la sala cuando oyeron el gemido de un bebe

"Nyaa, nyaa" oyeron el gemido y los dos (Sasuke y Tsuki) llorando de inmensa felicidad

"Perfecto" dice Sasuke al ver a su hijo "es tan perfecto como la vida misma"

"Enhorabuena a los dos, es un niño sano y sin ningún daño" dice la matrona pasando le el niño limpio a la madre

"Hola, mi pequeño Izana, por fin tengo la oportunidad de verte" dice Tsuki en una voz calmada y Sasuke se acercó para ver a su familia "Sasuke, si no te alejas voy a cumplir mi anterior amenaza"

Sasuke en vez de asustarse se rió se acercó más y besó a Tsuki en los labios, esta se sonrojó y dijo "maldito seas Sasuke, maldito seas... Ahhhh, el sello Sasuke"

"Ya voy **Hakke Fuin (ocho puntas sello)"** dijo Sasuke y selló de nuevo la carcel del Kyuubi

 **Seis años después**

Izana creció como ningún otro niño haría, era de verdad un prodigio como ningún otro tanto en Ninshu como en ninjutsu, y en las artes ninja, ya tenía la experiencia de un jounin y la amabilidad de un ciudadano que nunca a participado en guerras, se podía decir que Izana era el perfecto hijo como dijo Sasuke, Tsuki y Sasuke actuaban como sus padres y le guiaban perfectamente, tanto en las artes de guerra como en las artes creadoras, a decir verdad Izana le interesaban mucho las artes ninja y quería ser un gran hokage como su mamá y un gran lider del clan como su papa, en el caso del Sharingan, consiguió su Mangekyou Sharingan cuando vio a su mejor amiga asesinada por un robo, lloró, cierto pero luego, después de muchas terapias, volvió a ser el mismo y le prometió a su amiga que honraría su meroria

En Konoha todos le saludaban y tenía un gran vida, todos le trataban como el prodigio que era

 **10 de Octubre, la tragedia (diez años después)**

Se supone que hoy era un día estupendo para Izana, sus padres iban a dar a luz a su futura hermanita, si embargo el destino es una perra y cuando corría como un loco por las calles de Konoha para decirles a todos que tenía una hermanita, fue inundado por una cantidad abrumadora de poder y miedo que todos en Konoha se alertaron

"¡Es el Kyuubi!" dijo un ciudadano y los demás gritaron y se dispusieron a correr por sus vidas

"¡Madre, Padre!" gritó Izana al saber que su madre contenía al Kyuubi y fue a ayudar a sus padres con su **Hiriashin no jutu (dios del truno volador jutsu)**

mientras toda esta locura se desataba Izana logró llevarse el Kyuubi consigo al valle del fin sin que este provocase ningún daño

"Es Izana-sama" gritó un ciudadano

"Venga Izana-sama, dele un paliza"

"animo Izana-sama" oraron todos los ciudadanos y ninjas

 **En el valle del fin**

Sasuke y Tsuki no tenían buen día, habían dado a luz a una hermosa niña pero un adorador de Orochimaru ya muerto (el único que quedaba) soltó el sello del kyuubi y se dispuso a cargar contra Konoha, no contó que Izana usase el Hiriashin y llevase al Kyuubi fuera de Konoha sin ningún daño ocasionado, Izana apareció en la estatua de Madara y el Kyuubi en el lago de el valle y dijo

"Kurama, para" dice sin ningún efecto, aquel adorador lo debe de haber puesto en algún genjutsu que no se podía quitar a menos que se sellase de nuevo cuando cadenas de oro rojo salieron del suelo he inmovilizaron al Kyuubi

"¡Hijo!" gritaron dos voces, Izana se dio la vuelta y vio a sus padres con su hermanita en sus brazos

"¡Mamá, Papá! ¿qué demonios?" pregunta Izana sabiendo lo que van a hacer

"Hijo, no tenemos más remedio que hacerlo" dice Sasuke

"Pero..." dice Izana

"No hay peros, Izana se debe de hacer no por el pueblo si no por nuestro bien" dice Tsuki

"Se necesita un sacrificio..." dijo Izana

"Hijo, desde que naciste supe que eres especial, eres el portador de la paz a este mundo maldito por eso debo de decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, entonces cuida a tu hermana, por favor" dice Sasuke

Izana iba a replicar cuando Tsuki gritó en agonía y la garra del Kyuubi iba al recién nacido cuando se escuchó la garra conectar dos cuerpos, Izana vio con horror como los cuerpos de sus padres eren empalados por la garra del Kyuubi

"¡Madre, Padre, noooo!" gritó Izana

"No... nos... queda... tiempo... ya Tsuki hazlo" dice jadeante Sasuke y Tsuki asintió

 **"Shiki Fuujin (sello demoníaco de muerte consumida)"** para horror más de Izana el Shinigami apareció detrás de los cuerpos empalados de sus padres y empezó a sellar el Chakra del Kyuubi en Natsuki (la bebé),

Pero algo fue mal, Natsuki no repiraba e Izana lo notó, no era un Sannin por nada y lo notó, iba a hablar pero de repente el Shinigami empezó a sellar el Cahkra del Kyuubi en sus entrañas,

Gritando de agonía Izana no pudo hacer nada excepto quedar inconsciente sin saber lo que pasó

 **En el hospital (dos días después)**

Izana comenzaba a abrir los ojos cuando vio que estaba rodeado de paredes blancas, se fijó que estaba en un hospital cuando un médico se le acercó y le dijo la trágica muerte de sus padres y de su hermana recién nacida puesto que ella no soportó el sellado y murió, Izana no aceptó que su madre, padre y hermana estuviesen muertos los tres y se puso a gritar, tuvo que ser sedado diez veces para que se duerma

 **Por la noche**

Izana abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver a sus compañeros de academia ahora jounins especializados que estaban jugando con sus hijos y recordó una vez cuando su madre dijo

 **FLASH BACK**

 **INTRODUZCA NIGHTFALL OST- A MOTHER TOUCH**

 _"Cariño, vamos a jugar a un juego, ahora tu la llevas" dijo Tsuki_

 _"Hijo, vamos a jugar en los columpios" dijo Tsuki cuando era niño_

 _"Hijo, tenemos una fiesta de por medio, diviértete" dice bailando alocadamente con él_

 _"Hijo, no llores, simplemente tu no eres el culpable de esto, cuida a tu hermanita y haznos orgullosos" dice Tsuki con su último aliento_

 **OST FINAL**

Izana no lo volvió a soportar y otro río de lágrimas volvió a salir activando su Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan porque le habían transplantado los ojos de su padre y destruido los suyos para que nadie los utilizase jamas, pero en realidad Izana los escondió y los llevó consigo después de que fue sedado, lloró recordando que no tendría a sus padres de nuevo allí para apoyarle pero se recompuso y dijo

"Mamá, Papá os haré orgullosos" dice Izana cuando desapareció "pero no será aquí puesto que el último ápice de odio desapareció será en otro mundo"

 **En el limbo**

El Shinigami no era feliz, diablos, este es uno de los peores días que tenía, primero Tsuki y Sasuke fallecen siendo los salvadores del mundo por un loco, y después su hijo inventó un jutsu para viajar entre dimensiones, definitivamente va a tener mucho papeleo de por medio

* * *

 **Y fin, guau menuda tragedia ¿no?, eso me ha costado escribirlo incluso a mi puesto que he llorado mucho, espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, quién quiere intentar algo nuevo, aquí lo tiene, bueno mirar en el próximo capítulo que ahí es donde estará el mundo donde irá, bueno, chao**


	2. llegada a una nueva dimensión

**Bueno, veo que no estamos muy colapsados de visitas pero podemos mejorar eso colgando un nuevo capítulo**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Izana Uchiha-Uzumaki, estaba pensado de nuevo en su familia, de como por un loco se la había arrebatado y se le había negado los placeres de ser un hermano mayor y de como tener padres que te apoyen en tus años de vida más difíciles, vio a sus compañeros de academia que tenían ya por lo menos un hijo, y tuvo la impresión de que alguna vez su hermana le vendría a visitarlo, pero no fue así, en su mundo solo están sufrimiento y dolor pase lo que pase, por lo menos ahora era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y no iba a permitir que nadie lo cogiese, tuvo una charla con él y le dijo que se auto-proclamaba su guardián y su protector a cambio de que este le de toda su fuerza y de manera sorprendente se hizo un trato a la primera, puesto que el legado de Izana era de Uchiha y Uzumaki se prometió devolver a los clanes a la vida, pero para eso necesitaría cónyuges y tenían que ser por amor, no por necesidad.

Izana terminó el jutsu de viaje dimensional y lo perfeccionó para que no haya fallos, vio como la oscuridad se cernía a ese mundo y decidió salvarlo pero no podía hacerlo sin el Cahkra del Juubi.

Eso no fue problema para él puesto que el Kyuubi llamó a todas las bestias con cola y se juntaron de nuevo para darle paz a Izana, el acto tuvo consecuencias:

1\. Se había convertido en un diablo clase final ultimate

2\. Nunca volvería a ver a su mundo de nuevo

3\. Sus padres estarían con él debido al jutsu de llamamiento de almas

4\. Tuvo unas peleas del shinigami y se su mundo de proporciones épicas impresionantes

Al final de todo se acordó que sería expulsado de su mundo por sus acciones en compañía de las almas de sus padres, pero no podrían intervenir directamente, todo esto costó un año acordarlo, ahora Izana era de pelo color negro azulado profundo con pelos rojos símbolo del fuego negro, ojos oscuros como la noche, muy difíciles de diferenciar de la pupila, toda su grasa de bebé, estaba fuera de el y su cuerpo era como un Adonis, musculoso pero delgado, llevaba pantalones negros de chándal, camiseta blanca con la espiral Uzumaki en el pecho y el símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki en la espalda que era cubierto por el chaqueta morada abierta que también tenía el símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki en la espalda y lo dejaba bien claro a todo el mundo.

Llegó la hora de irse y aunque todos sus compañeros estaban tristes por su Sempai que se iba le dijeron muy claro que si volvía a provocar problemas irían a ese mundo y le darían una buena paliza, el shinigami le dijo que era hora de marcharse y el se acercó al portal sonrió se acercó y saltó

 **Academia Kuoh**

Rias, la presidenta del club de ocultismo, estaba teniendo un mal día, le dijeron que la boda con Riser se adelantaría por causas que ella ignoraba, solo tenía diez meses para casarse, entre eso y todo el papeleo que tuvo que hacer no se sentía se humor para nada, y menos el trío pervertido molestando como de costumbre, eso es lo que le hartó y cuando iba a decir a la vicepresidenta del club de ocultismo que los echase de aquí cayó un kunai del techo que se clavó en la mesa delante de su cara con un mensaje que colgaba del mango, lo desenvolvió y el mensaje decía en un idioma que Rias no pudo entender y se escuchaba un grito en la altura, y Rias por instinto se apartó

 **Con Izana**

Izana quería explorar este nuevo mundo y ver que sorpresas tenía, pero hay un detalle que se le olvidó decirle Shinigami, ¡que estaba cayendo de más de veinte pisos de altura!, rápidamente el lanzó un Kunai con un mensaje escrito en él, solo esperaba que hablasen su lengua, Kami debió castigarle o hacerle algo porque estaba observando desde la altura que no estaban entendiendo nada, así que hizo lo que el instinto le mandaba, gritó

Cuando llegó finalmente al suelo vio como las dos chicas de la escuela le miraban con caras desencajadas y de como una estaba agarrando a los hombros y la otra estaba de rodillas con caras muy sorprendidas

"Ejem, ¿me podéis decir donde he caído, señoritas?" dice Izana no esperándose la respuesta de una de ellas

*¿Eh? ¿qué?* dice la pelirroja

"¿Eh? no te entiendo" responde Izana

*No te entiendo* dice la otra chica pelinegra

"No te entiendo"

*No te entiendo*

"Mierda" dice Izana agachando la cabeza y negando con ella "ahora si que tenemos un problema, juubi, ¿no tienes una solución a esto?"

 **"Tengo la solución pero esto podía provocar su ira"** dice la cosa bestial

"A ver si lo adivino, es contacto labial, ¿no?" dice Izana mientras las otras chicas lo veían como si fuese un loco por hablar solo y tuvo un asentimiento del juubi en su paisaje mental "joder, esto va a doler"

 **"Y que lo digas"** dice la Juubi

Izana no se esperó respuesta, en cuanto Rias se levantó, Izana la cogió por las mejillas y le plantó un besó apasionado pero no con lengua cuando dijo

"Ahora, señorita me voy" cuando terminó decir eso un rayo negro se dirigió hacia él cuando el levantó la mano y nadie se esperó lo que pasó después, simplemente Izana absorbió el rayo de la chica pelinegra como si fuese un vulgar mosquito, Izana saltó a un árbol y se quedó boca abajo en el árbol sin necesidad de cuerdas o nada y también parecía aguantar

"¿C-Cómo haces eso?" pregunta Rias aun en Shock por lo visto y aun sorprendida por el beso sorpresa

"Fufufu, recuerde que este canalla pervertido no nos puede entender, Boucho" dice la chica pelinegra

"Os puedo entender perfectamente ahora" dice Izana sorprendiendo a las dos chicas "lo siento por el beso sorpresa, pero era la única forma de hablar con ustedes" dice bajándose del árbol hasta quedarse a la altura de las chicas o quizás un poco más alto

"Dejad que me presente, me llamo Izana, Izana Uchiha Uzumaki" dice el chico con una reverencia ambas chicas se sonrojaron por la reverencia

"¡Boucho!" dice un chica de quince años dirigiéndose hacia el grupo y atacando al desconocido pero este lo esquivó saltando hacia un árbol

"Nos volveremos a ver eso dad lo por hecho" dice Izana y saltó de árbol en árbol a una velocidad atómica que ninguno ni siquiera Kiba podría llegar a usar

"¿Quién era ese, Boucho?" pregunta Kiba

"No lo se, pero, se podría decir que es una solución a mi problema" dice Rias sonriente

"Ara Ara, Boucho, no me diga que se ha enamorado de este sujeto caído del cielo" dice Akeno

"No, por el momento no, pero era bastante guapo, ¿no creéis?" dice Rias devolviendo la jugada a su reina

"Pues si" dice Akeno sin rodeos

"Apuesto a que es un pervertido como todos lo chicas en Kuoh" dice Koneko sin rodeos

"Eso también, te dio un beso, boucho" dice Kiba

"Pero ese beso no llevaba pasión ni perversión ninguna, es más sentí toda mi mente abierta, como si me hubiese mirado en mis recuerdos" dice Rias estremeciendo a todo el mundo "antes no podíamos entender le por su lengua tan extraña, pero ahora si, creo que me dio ese beso para comunicar mejor con nosotros"

"Fufufu, quién diría lo impresionante que es este sujeto, para empezar tiene unas habilidades muy raras, cuando le ataque simplemente absorbió los rayos que le lancé y luego se quedó pegado al árbol bocabajo sin que se cayese ni nada" informa Akeno abriendo los ojos a todo el mundo cuando oyeron el timbre de ir a las clases de nuevo

 _"Tengo que localizar le, puede ser la solución a mis problemas, más issei, esos chicos son muy similares en energía"_ piensa Rias cuando va a la clase que le corresponde

 **Con Izana**

Izana estaba absorto con los recuerdos de Rias, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caidos, Kokabiel, Dios, Azazel, los cuatro Mao, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que le ha sucedido hoy en día así que decidió hablar con el Juubi, este le dijo que se construyese un casa y que con el dinero que tenía que se hiciese una vivienda bien grande para el futuro harem del pelinegro así que convocó a su Chakra y dijo

 **"Mokuton: Shichuuroo no jutsu (elemento madera: prisión de cuatro pilares técnica)"** dijo Izana y una casa bastante amplia surgió de la nada con sus habitaciones amuebladas y todo, gracias a que compró la tierra no tiene ahora preocupaciones de nada ni de impuestos "ahora queda la protección **Fuuinjutsu: Sogai-zai no Sonzai Shiiru (arte de sellado: sellos de inhibidores de presencia)"**

Dicho esto su casa empezó a desaparecer por completo de la existencia, fue in detectables hasta para los dioses pero ahí no termina la cosa

 **"Fuuinjutsu: Chimei-tekina kabe (arte de sellado: siete muros letales)"** al instante su casa comenzó a ponerse como siete cerraduras alrededor de la puerta y viendo como se levantaban muros de diferente color cubriendo toda la casa incluso la tierra, para luego volverse invisibles, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta "ya está, espero que de ahora en adelante puede vivir en paz"

El destino no quería eso porque un guardia civil llamó a su puerta, maldiciendo a todos abrió la puerta a mala gana para encontrarse con una persona con un uniforme luminoso armado con un palo y una cosa rara que suponía que era peligrosa para los seres humano normales, lástima que eso no le hará nada porque el no es un ser humano normal

"Perdone que interrumpa, pero todos los niños de esta ciudad deben estar matriculados en la academia, y como usted será de diecisiete años tendrá que estar matriculado, ¿donde están sus padres?" pregunta el policía

"Mis padres han muerto hace un año, me trasladé aquí porque es el único lugar donde puedo vivir" dice rechinando los dientes por haberle recordado la muerte tan trágica de sus padres

"Uh... Oh vaya, lo siento mucho" dice sinceramente el policía e Izana se relajó y antes de que pudiese continuar Izana le interrumpió

"Quitando ese tema, ¿en qué academia estaré matriculado?" pregunta Izana

"Oh, cierto, el gobierno le matriculará en la academia más cercana a la que este, en este caso sera la academia Kuoh" informa el policía "si necesita guía, pregúntele a la comisaría a solo dos calles más al sur de aquí"

"Entendido y gracias" dice Izana

"A usted" dice yéndose el policía hacia el coche patrulla y yéndose del lugar

"Bueno, creo que no me aburriré" dice Izana

 **Al día siguiente**

Izana recorrió la academia Kuoh, las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron y al instante cayeron en el amor con él y muy a la envidia de los machos de la academia

"Sabía que el estilo de pelo de mi padre me traería problemas" dice Izana intentando no pasar por encima de estas chicas sabiendo que si lo hacía le iban a violar, incluso Rias Gremory que estaba mirando por la ventana para ver a nuevo se sonrojó de manera muy fuerte y se volvió al salón

Todos los machos de la academia le miraban con envidia de ser alguien así de hermoso, diablos, incluso Koneko tuvo un sonrojo muy fuerte en la cara

Sona Sitri, no es alguien que le deban impresionar, pero en este caso fue Izana cuando entró por la puerta y fue perdidamente en el amor con él, con un sonrojo muy duro en su cara, viendo que se le acercaba se recuperó lo más que pudo y fue con su cara normal excepto por lo del sonrojo

"Perdone, señorita, soy nuevo por aquí podría decirme donde está la clase 3A, ¿por favor?" se dirigió Izana de manera muy educada, su padre le enseñó a hacer ejercicios de respeto a las mujeres y a ser un completo caballero

Sona se sonrojó aun más duro y no podía hablar simplemente salieron balbuceos incoherentes, Sona odiaba a los pervertidos como todas las chicas en la academia, pero que alguien se comporte como un caballero como Kiba, que sea guapo y encima que sea bueno con las mujeres, no pudo soportarlo, hasta que Sona no pudo más y señaló con un dedo el pasillo que llevaba a la clase 3A

"Muchas gracias" dijo Izana cuando alguien se le acercó a ella y era su reina

"vaya vaya, Sona, ¿ya te has enamorado?" dice Tsubaki con una risa para volver a su modo serio

Sona no la escuchó simplemente se quedó en su escritorio y se puso a pensar en el chico nuevo

 **Con Izana**

Izana no se perdió cuando siguió todas las indicaciones, le llevó directamente a su clase, para colmo no había llegado nadie pero su primer ejercicio fue meditar para estar preparado para cualquier cosa, el se sentó en su escritorio y cerró los ojos, así cuando fue viniendo uno por uno, los machos estuvieron indignados porque le había tocado a su clase, y las hembras estaban dando vueltas de alegría mental mente,

Cuando llegó el profesor, Izana abrió los ojos y se sentó correctamente y el profesor dijo

"Hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo que de seguro que ya lo conocéis a la entrada, por favor ven aquí y preséntate" dice e Izana hizo lo que le dijeron

"Buenas, me llamo Izana Uchiha Uzumaki, espero que nos llevemos bien, me gusta el entrenamiento físico y mental y los estudios más mis amigos, me disgustan pervertidos que acosan a las mujeres, traidores y también algunos mis ancestros, mi sueño es... todavía no he pensado en ello" dice Izana caballerosamente haciendo que una de las chicas gritase en éxtasis emocional y las otras chicas las siguieron, una en particular gritó tanto por lo que Izana y los demás tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos por el berrido que pegó

"Ughh, Izana, usted puede sentarse ahora" dice el profesor con los oídos adoloridos e Izana fue a sentarse en su antiguo sitio pero estaba temeroso de que las chicas se abalanzasen hacia él así que decidió tomar otro asiento con el permiso del profesor, se sentó al lado de Rias que esta tenía las mejillas enrojecidas

"Bueno, yo me llamo Izuru Malki (oc, que no va a salir mas en la historia) y seré vuestro profesor de ciencias, ahora... (bla,bla,bla)"

 **En el recreo**

Motohama y Matsuta no eran felices, mientras que Issei miró al recién llegado con curiosidad, por alguna razón se sentía igual que él pero descartó esos pensamientos, no quería nada que ver con él, mientras tanto los otros dos querían tener unas palabritas con Izana por 'robarle a sus mujeres', Issei se fue no teniendo nada que ver con él pero los dos se dirigieron a Izana y le encontraron tumbado en el césped dormido

Izana no estaba dormido, estaba viendo como Rias iba a dirigirse hacia él cuando le interrunmpieron

"Eh, tu, Emo-teme" dice Matsuta haciendo que Izana levantase un ojo y mirase hacia el dúo pervertido

"¿Qué queréis?" pregunta con una voz seca y hostil que el dúo se estremeció

"Queremos que dejes de robar a nuestras mujeres porque..." no llegó a terminar porque se sintió un instinto asesino tan fuerte que obligó a los dos a ir de rodillas a la tierra

"Sigh, patético, no podéis ni siquiera resistir ni el 0,000001% de mi poder, la próxima vez que me molestéis será para el fin de vuestra luz del sol ¿me habéis entendido?" dice Izana soltando aun más instinto asesino obligando a los dos a desmayarse " y tu sal de ahí, que no se te da bien ocultarte"

Kiba, estaba temeroso, primero este ser humano, si se le puede llamar así se ha dirigido a su clase como si fuese un santo caído del cielo y ahora trataba a estos dos como si los fuese a matar, definitivo, este tipo odiaba a los pervertidos acosadores, a malas salió de su escondite

"Perdón por dirigirme así, amigo, pero tenía que dejar a esos dos con las cosas claras" dice Izana haciendo asentir a Kiba "si estás aquí para dejarme ver a Rias entonces iré contigo"

Kiba asintió y le dirigió al salón del club doce Rias y los demás le esperaban

 **En el club de ocultismo**

Rias estaba empezando a impacientarse de verdad, ya han pasado dos horas desde que envió a su caballero a por él y todavía no había llegado, cuando se abrió la puerta de un Izana cabreado y un Kiba temblando por su vida

"¿Se puede saber que paso?" dijo en una voz monótona pero pensó otra cosa muy diferente que no voy a mencionarlo ahora puesto que rompería la sorpresa de los lectores

"Unos pervertidos gays, eso es lo que ha pasado" dice abriendo los ojos de todo el mundo en el sitio y pasaron a otro tema muy diferente

"Bueno, ¿quería...?" no llegó a terminar Rias cuando Izana se le adelantó

"¿Querías saber si pudiese ser un miembro de tu nobleza?" dice Izana monótona mente mientras que Rias se quedó con la palabra en la boca y abrió los ojos a todo el mundo "¿te acuerdas cuando te di el beso para entendernos mejor?" Rias asintió un poco ruborizada "pues eso era para ver todos tus recuerdos, tu cultura y tu raza además de todo lo que has vivido"

Todos estaban como peces salidos del agua recientemente , estaban muy desorientados incluso cuando Izana les explicó eso

"¿Pero cómo?" dice Rias "un humano no podría hacer eso"

"Bueno, yo no puedo llamarme eso nunca más, verás, no soy de esta dimensión y ya no soy humano nunca más" dice Izana abriendo los ojos a todo el mundo otra vez y Koneko preguntó

"¿Cómo que no puedes ser llamado más humano jamás?" pregunta con su seriedad personificada

"Para explicar eso debéis buscar en vuestras energías interiores y descubrirlas, para mi solo hay un humano que lo ha conseguido de esta dimensión" dice Izana

"Y ¿se puede saber quién es?" pregunta Akeno

"Es Issei Hyodou" dice en un tono monótono ero los demás lo miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza

"¿El pervertido? ¿en serio?" pregunta Koneko con cara de '¿crees que somos estúpidos?'

"Si, y me da igual lo que penséis de él yo lo veo como si fuese un acto de actuación, ¿de verdad no habéis fijado? oculta algo" dice Izana

"¿y qué va a ocultar?" dice Kiba

"Muchas cosas, con eso digo todo, pero bueno nos estamos yendo del tema" dice Izana, quería investigar esto solo

"Si tienes razón, por lo tanto ¿aceptas?" dice Rias

"¿Qué otra alternativa tengo?" dijo Izana

"Unirte a la nobleza de Sona, si te atrapa, verás los demonios somos muy codiciosos con el poder de las personas" dice Rias

"Me lo temía" dice Izana "bueno, en ese caso aceptaré, pero te valdrá toda la evil piezas que tienes o más, para hacerlo más sencillo voy a poner un sello en la pieza para aumentar su capacidad de poder"

Rias estaba saltando de alegría con eso de ser de su nobleza y no le importaba si tenía un sello o no pero sería la oportunidad perfecta para encargarse de _el phenex,_ Rias le pasó la evil pieza de la torre e Izana la modificó

" **Fuuinjutsu: Zooka Sa Seru Nooryuku (arte de sellado: aumento de capacidad de poder)"** dicho esto la evil pieza empezó a ponerse plateada con un aura de arco-iris alrededor suya y se la pasó a Rias, teniendo en cuenta que ahora Rias cometería la mayor hazaña de su vida

"Yo te reencarno Izana Uchiha como un diablo para que seas mi sirviente durante toda tu vida o toda la vida del rey, en este caso de Rias Gremory (AN: no tengo ni idea de cual es el discurso que hacen los diablos para reencarnar a los sirvientes, así que perdón si me he equivocado)" dicho esto insertó la pieza en el cuerpo de Izana

La clase de respuesta no fueron la que esperaban, Izana se puso a gritar teniendo su poder succionado como si fuese un agujero a presión pero volvía a reponerse, todos estaban pasmados cuando era el turno de Rias gritar por que ella sentía como si intentasen meter algo grande dentro de ella y era muy doloroso hasta que todo explotó en una nube de humo

"Cof, cof, Boucho ¿donde está?" pregunta Akeno tosiendo por el humo cuando vieron a una silueta femenina y supusieron que era ella cuando vieron otra masculina tirada en el suelo levantándose

"¿Q-Qué ha pasado?" pregunta Kiba

"Nos hemos copiado el poder" dice Izana levantándose del suelo "al parecer mi sello ha hecho que copies mi sangre y se ponga encima de la tuya Rias"

Rias no sabía que significaba eso caudno se vio en un espejo cuando el humo se disipo y vio claramente como su pelo se puso más oscuro y de como sus ojos fueron de verdes azulados a verdes oscuros y también miraron a Izana y vieron como sus pelos rojos habían cogido más brillo y sus ojos oscuros habían cambiado a azules marinos

"¡¿Qué nos pasó?!" dice Rias en éxtasis,

"Pues simplemente que hemos copiado la sangre del uno del otro" dice Izana "no sé si esto tenía que ver con mi Sharingan o no porque mi Sharingan es copiar el poder de otros"

"¿S-Sharingan? ¿Qué coño es un Sharingan?" dice Koneko

"Pues es mi linea de sangre o como los diablos lo llamáis habilidad especial, como los Phenex con su capacidad de fuego" dice Izana "solo que mi habilidad especial es ocular" dice mostrando su Sharingan

Todos se quedaron hipnotizados por el ojo y Akeno dice "hermoso"

"Estos ojos me permiten hacer muchas cosas pero como no tenemos tiempo porque el recreo acaba en cinco minutos os explicaré de un modo más rápido y libre de espías" dice y como todos le estaban mirando al ojo extrañados dijo **"Tsukuyomi"**

 **En el mundo del Tsukuyomi**

"Esto es el mundo del Tsukuyomi" dice Izana y todos vieron como la luna era blanca y el cielo era rojo sangre "aquí os puedo hacer cualquier cosa y vosotros no podéis hacer nada"

Todo el mundo se tensó pero no podían moverse y supusieron que Izana controlaba este mundo como controlaba Ophis la grieta dimensional pero Izana dijo

"Durante setenta y dos horas os informaré de lo que puede hacer el Sharingan:

1\. Puede hacer cualquier cosa con el rival si este le mira al ojo ya sea indirecta o directamente

2\. Puede predecir todos los movimientos de tu rival

3\. Puede ver energías como yo a vosotros os veo las vuestras

4\. cuando evolucionaa Mangekyou iras perdiendo poco a poco la vista si utilizas los poderes Amaterasu: fuego negro que arde durante siete noches y siete días, Tsukuyomi: ilusión que atrapas al rival en un mundo y tu lo controlas hasta setenta y dos horas, Susanoo: guerrero astral gigante que te protege de cualquier cosa y puede asestar golpes mortales y Kamui: autoridad de los dioses que puede controlar el espacio-tiempo y puede darte una dimensión propia y también pude volverte intangible durante un breve periodo de tiempo

5\. Si te trasplantas los ojos de otro usuario Mangekyou puedes hacer los poderes sin perder la vista y puedes acceder a Izanagi o Izanami que modifican la realidad a tu antojo, pero solo podrás utilizarlos dos veces puesto que si lo usas una vez te dejará tuerto y si lo usas dos veces te dejará ciego completamente

6\. Cuando a terminado de evolucionar a Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan y evoluciona al rinnegan, este adquiere poderes que pueden destruir incluso todas las dimensiones en la existencia, ya os los contaré más adelante

"¿Alguna duda?" pregunta Izana

Los miembros de la nobleza de Rias se quedaron atónitos por la cantidad de poderes que se pueden hacer con los ojos de Izana y más aun Rias que estaba en Shock, se había convertido en una diosa y su sirviente era un dios literalmente, estaba agradeciendo a todas las entidades gobernadoras sobre esta gran oportunidad, pero preguntó

"¿Ya no soy una diablesa de sangre pura?"

"En términos generales, no, ya no, puesto que está mezclada con la mía" dice Izana obteniendo un abrazo de Rias

"Gracias" dijo enigmáticamente

"¿Por?" dice Izana

"Por salvarme" dice Rias e Izana no lo entendió pero no tuvo mucho tiempo cuando el reloj agotó el tiempo y todos salieron del Tsukuyomi

* * *

 **No puedo escribir más, (inserte suspiros aquí), todas las dudas serán aclaradas en el próximo capítulo y pienso hacer la idea de Zafir09, es todo lo que tengo que decir**


	3. sorpresa revelada

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de Izana Uchiha, en el anterior capítulo vimos la trasformación de Rias cuando hizo a Izana uno de su nobleza, bueno, espero que este capítulo os resuelva las dudas que tenéis, que lo disfrutéis, y por cierto pienso hacer tu idea Zafir09, espero que disfrutes este capítulo**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Izana se descolocó por el abrazo pero terminó por devolverse lo, en el mundo real, Issei acababa de ser pedido por una chica para salir, pero lo que no esperaba la chica es que este rechazara y dijese 'estoy desesperado pero no tanto' y le susurró al oído 'ángel caído', Yumma que era así como se llamaba tenía los ojos bien abiertos pero cuando se quería dar cuenta de esto ya había desaparecido de su mapa visual, con lo cual dejó a la chica totalmente anonadada por el chico al que pidió salir

Rias y su nobleza quedaron atónitos por esta acción y pensaron que algo ocultaba Issei y sus actos pervertidos solo son un mero acto para desviar la atención, Rias iba a pedir a Koneko que le siguiera pero Izana se lo impidió y le dijo que la detectaría fácilmente puesto que el también desbloqueó el Chakra, no quería nada que ver con Issei en este momento, pero se aseguró de su nueva ama estuviera satisfecha y dijo **"Hibana supai (centellas espía)"**

Ese Jutsu permitiría a Izana ver el cuerpo de una persona y su campo de visión, muy útil si quieres espiar a alguien con solo átomos de luz; de la mano de Izana empezaron a brotar unas pequeñas bolas de luz y fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedaba polvo y después nada

"Ya está, Boucho" dice Izana también sacando un papel entregándoselo a Rias "con esto le verás para ver a donde va"

Rias no perdió el tiempo y se puso a observarlo

 **Con Issei**

Issei estaba dando una vuelta por el parque, parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, en la oscuridad de la noche, diferentes tipos con alas negras estaban rodeando a Issei, Issei tenía el circulo convocación que le dio Akeno pero decidió no usarlo por ahora, Rias vio la pelea

Issei esquivó diez lanzas de luz de los ángeles caídos, estos se pusieron en modo pelea y empezaron a disparar le lanzas a diestro y siniestro pero Issei lograba esquivarlas todas, eso dejó perplejo a todos los que miraban e Issei tomo ese tiempo para contraatacar

 **"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (elemento fuego: gran aniquilación de fuego)"** al instante de su boca salieron una pared de llamas incandescentes que arrasaban todo a su paso y asolaban la tierra entera

Los ángeles caídos no pudieron esquivar el ataque y fueron consumidos por las llamas hasta simplemente desintegrarse en el aire, ese ataque destruyó el parque y avisó a la policía y todas las personas huyeron de ahí incluido Issei

 **Con Rias**

Rias estaba sin palabras, diablos, se podía considerar también que no respiraba y su nobleza tampoco hacía nada, es como si hubiesen visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo hasta que Izana habló

"Con que imposible, ¿eh?" dice Izana y roto el shock inicial Akeno habló

"Ara ara, Boucho, quién diría que nuestro pervertido tenía un secreto así" dice con una mirada depredadora en sus ojos

"P-P-Pero ¿cómo?" dice dirigiéndose a Izana

"A mi no me lo preguntes, pregúntaselo a él" dice Izana "bueno, acabo de hacer mi casa y la he protegido para entes desconocidos, si alguna vez queréis ir a mi casa utilizad los accesos que os voy a dar más adelante"

Los demás asintieron y tomaron los papeles de invocación inversa y Rias preguntó

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué pasaría si entrásemos sin estos papeles?" pregunta confusa

"Oh, que el primer muro de magia letal os arrancaría el alma, el segundo barrería vuestro cuerpo a cenizas, el tercero os desintegraría, creed me que no queréis saber lo que va a pasar si os estrelláis contra los restantes" dice Izana poniendo nerviosos a todo el equipo y se guardaron los papeles, por si acaso las moscas... "también he puesto sellos inhibidores de presencia, unos 27 en total; y no ha estado de más 48 sellos de cierre contra teletransportes no autorizados, vamos que mi casa ahora es una fortaleza inexpugnable"

Los demás ampliaron sus ojos a las fuerzas defensoras que le a puesto Izana

"¿Hay alguna fuerza más de las que preocuparse?" dice Koneko por primera vez en mucho tiempo sorprendida por lo que pasaba

"bueno, si también hay torretas internas en los lugares de difícil acceso debido a que ahí están mis cosas personales" dice como si nada Izana pero sorprendiendo al grupo mucho por sus métodos defensivos "si no hay nada más por lo que preocuparse entonces me voy, estoy muy cansado y esa pelea no ayuda a que esté despierto por lo corta que fue, Ja-ne"

Desapareció en un Shunshin antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada

 **Con Izana en su casa**

Izana venía muy cansado cuando descubrió que los sellos habían bloqueado a alguien y los muros de magia estaban activos, alarmado se puso en posición de defensa y avanzó hacia ella con mucho cuidado de no avisar a nadie y vio a un fantasma que era el Shinigami intentándose colar en su casa

"¿Puedo ayudarte, Shinigami?" dice Izana

 **"Pues la verdad, me gustaría que me invitases para hablar un asunto urgente contigo"** dice el fantasma

 **"Kai"** dice Izana desactivando las protecciones que tenía en su casa e invitando a la entidad **"Kai"** dijo otra vez para levantar las de nuevo

 **Dentro de su casa**

Izana se sentó en uno de los sillones de lujo que había comprado para su mansión y se puso a charlar con el Shinigami

"¿De qué querías hablar Shinigami?" dice el pelinegro con vetas de rojo

 **"Quería hacerte una oferta"** dice el Shinigami

"habla, te escucho" dice amablemente Izana

 **"Bueno, para decirlo simple, no quiero que mi salvador del papeleo que tenía quede completamente solo, así que he decidido devolverte a tu hermanita"** dice el Shinigami haciendo entrecerrar los ojos de Izana

"Si esto es una broma... bueno que demonios, tu eres el Shinigami después de todo, tu puedes hacerlo así que..." dice Izana lentamente "DEVUÉLVEMELA"

Ese grito asustó hasta al Shinigami que Izana le agarró por la pechera y le comenzó a sacudirle por los hombros este solo atinó a descargar su furia sobre el Shinigami dándole una charla de porque sus padres se fueron con él, de como serían más felices si tuvieran a su hermanita, empezó a contarle cosas que no son ortodoxas cuando explotó del todo

 **"TRANQUILÍZATE"** grita el shinigami **"no pretendo que ningún mortal me hable así, pero me gustas como humano Izana, nadie tiene las bolas hechas de acero como para hablarme así, así que te propongo un trato, yo te quito al alma de la juubi y te dejo con todo su poder, ella también tendrá su poder porque lo copiaré y se lo daré para que sea tu reina en un tiempo futuro que entenderás más adelante, mientras tanto te daré a tu hermanita sana y salva y como era antes, un bebé"**

"Espera un momento, yo tengo que ir a la escuela, ¿quién se encargará de mi hermanita?" dice Izana

 **"Para responder a esa pregunta, he de hacer a la Juubi mujer para que se encargue de los dos y así no vais a manipular el orden de este mundo, que veo que a ese Phenex le matarás en cuanto lo veas, y no me preguntes, eso lo sabrás más adelante"** dice el Shinigami

"Empieza ya el ritual y cállate" dice Izana rojo de vergüenza

 **"Oh, ¿no he dicho que esto va a doler? pues avisado estás"** dice el Shinigami

 **Dos horas de dolor después**

Izana estaba muy cansado, diablos, se podía decir que había pasado por el mismo infierno, estaba con las ropas rasgadas, con el pelo alborotado, con moratones en el abdomen y una gran marca en la espalda símbolo de que han puesto unas garras espectrales a través de él, pero después de acabar el ritual una luz salió de Izana y se plantó en la sala como una mujer de pelo púrpura (imagínese Miya de Sekirei), Izana veía a la mujer con afecto pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada gritos de un bebé se hicieron eco en la habitación

"Ve a verla, Izana, Mikoto te está esperando" dice la Juubi

"para no confundirnos y no llamarte Juubi todo el rato creo que te llamaré Miya (lo siento, no se me ha ocurrido otro nombre)" dice subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa para encontrarse con su hermanita

 **En su habitación**

Izana abrió la puerta y vio al bebé de pelo negro y rojo que tenía en la cama y rápidamente fue a cogerlo y a acunarlo suavemente hasta que dejó de llorar, ahora el que estaba llorando era el que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas por recuperar a alguien precioso para él, Miya veía todo desde la puerta con una sonrisa en la boca y el resultado fue que Izana se acostó con sus ropas rasgadas en la cama con su pequeña hermana aun en sus brazos también dormida

 **Al día siguiente**

Izana estaba de muy buen humor hoy, estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando vio a Issei con Rias y supongo que ya debería haberle advertido que le estaban espiando así que de mala gana Issei se fue con ella y con Izana al club

"Vaya, es Izana-kun, pero ha cambiado de vestimenta" grita una de sus fans que al parecer se había fijado en la vestimenta de Izana,

Llevaba una capa negra con el símbolo Gremory en sus hombros con el símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki atada la espada con un pañelo blanco, la capa le llegaba hasta los tobillos, su camisa era morada con el cuello alto y llevaba tres bandas con una espada roja con el fondo negro delante y a los lados pero eran cubiertas por la capa cuando se cerraba y llevaba botas de cuero negro (imagínense como Rogue de Fairy Tail)

"Se ve tan cool" dice otra

"Va con ese pervertido y con Rias" dice otra

"¿Por qué va con Issei y con Rias al centro del club del centro de investigaciones ocultas (por fin supe el nombre del club de Rias)"

"¿Y por qué ella sonríe?"

"¿No estará en el amor con el pervertido? por favor, dios quiera que no"

"Se están haciendo públicas todas nuestras imágenes, Rias, ¿es seguro ir por aquí?" pregunta Izana preocupado porque su imagen caiga dando un guiño a Issei que este se lo devolvió, pero lo hicieron tan discretamente que nadie se dio cuenta

"Si, por aquí es el camino para que no te cojan tus fans, Izana, ¿o es que quieres que te atrapen?" pregunta Rias

"Boucho, eso fue un golpe bajo" dice Izana con lágrimas anime corriendo por sus mejillas

 **En la sala del club**

Rias estaba en una profunda reflexión por los nuevos reclutas a su nobleza, el primero le había salvado de un matrimonio arreglado y el otro era un luchador con experiencia, en si podría tener una nobleza equivalente a su hermano o superior a este gracias a Izana, mentalmente se puso una nota para darle las gracias más tarde, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Issei habló

"Muy bien, se que me habéis estado espiando, conozco a Izana, soy de su mundo" dice Issei serio mientras Izana dijo

"Je, por qué ni me sorprende" dice Izana sin el más ligero ápice de emociones en su voz

Mientras la nobleza no pensaba así, ellos pensaban que Issei era huérfano de este mundo al descubrir que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, por eso no lograban comprender cómo era posible que Issei era de su mundo

"Se puede hacer muchas cosas con Genjutsu, el arte de las ilusiones que atacan incluso al alma" informa Izana

Rias y su séquito se sorprendió hasta la médula de como eran aquí, era simplemente los mejores guerreros entrenados hasta ahora

"Cabrones, embusteros, falsos ¿Sois algo más negativo chicos?" dice Koneko con su seriedad normal

"¡OYE!" gritaron los dos a la vez

"Solo pregunto" dice Koneko

"No, nada más negativo somos si a eso te refieres" dice Izana

"Vale, ahora voy a preguntar una cosa, ¿Sabéis hacer Senjutsu?" dice Koneko como si Senjutsu fuese una palabra Tabuu para ella cosa que Izana e Issei notaron y se pusieron a la defensiva

"Yo si, pero Issei no" dice Izana

"Entonces será mejor que no te acerques demasiado a mi" advierte Koneko

"Hay algo que te perturba Koneko, ¿podrías compartirlo o me dejarás con la duda de por qué no debo de acercarme a ti?" pregunta Izana en el tono más serio que pudo reunir

Koneko sabía que era mejor contarlo ya que estas personas parecen dominar lo y parecía que podían ayudarla

"Es mi hermana mayor, veréis cuando ella intentó usarlo no pudo controlarlo y entonces atacó a su rey matándola en el proceso y obligándome ir a mi en la clandestinidad, solo Rias me acogió y me hizo una de su nobleza sin temor alguno" dice Koneko

"¿Tu hermana se aseguró de poner la suficiente energía para estar en equilibrio con la naturaleza?" pregunta sin emociones Izana

"No lo sé" dice Koneko

"Verás, Senjutsu es un arte de equilibrio natural, tu hermana debió de pasarlo muy mal en al fase que acabó al recogida y no pudo controlarlo, eso se debe a que las reservas de Senjutsu para un demonio deben de ser muy altas, Koneko, si no entonces lo mínimo que le podía haber pasado sería eso" informa Izana

"Para que un demonio esté en equilibrio con su campo natural debe saber en cuanta medida debe de poner para que siga tomando el control, la energía se mide el Gilses, 1 Gils es la cantidad que un humano debe poner para estar en su equilibrio, 0,25 es la cantidad que un ser celestial debe poner para estar en equilibrio, y para el demonio debe de ser..." continua Issei

"¿Qué cantidad?" pregunta Koneko en el temor de que sea muy grande

"10000000000 de Gils" dice Izana y todo el mundo se sorprendió por al cantidad de Gils que debes coger para estar en el equilibrio natural de los demonios

"¿Qué pasa si te excedes?" dice Akeno

"Que toda tu energía se pierde y te conviertes en piedra para perder tu alma" dice Izana sorprendiendo aun más al grupo

"¿Cuántos puso mi hermana?" pregunta Koneko

"Según tus recuerdos, solo puso 500000 Gils, y así que perdió el control" dice Issei

"¿Cómo podéis ver mis recuerdos?" pregunta Koneko sorprendida, bueno, no mucho

"debido a la energía que sueltas, parece que el Chakra puede leer la historia de esta energía" dice Izana

"Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema principal, Issei ¿quieres unirte a mi familia como mi siervo?" dice Rias impaciente, esta historia le estaba alterando mucho puesto que no quería ver sufrir a Koneko más

"Agh, ¿tengo decisión en esta materia?" dice Issei

"Al parecer no, a no ser que quieras ser de la nobleza de Sona" dice Izana

"Esta bien, entonces acepto" dice Issei dando una alegría más a Rias

"Yo te reencarno Issei Hyodou para que seas mi siervo como peón de mi nobleza y sirvas a tu rey conocido como Rias Gremory" dice Rias poniéndole los ocho peones en su cuerpo para que coja más amplia gama de poder y funcionó, todos los peones de Rias fueron convertidos en el símbolo Gremory en su pecho, invisible por al camiseta

"Ya está, ahora, vamos a las clases que de seguro que han empezado" dice Rias

"Hai" respondieron todos suavemente

* * *

 **Y listo, solo puedo decir que lo siento por la espera y que podáis perdonarme pero he estado operado y no he podido escribir ni un poco, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, no os olvidéis comentar**


	4. reto y limón

**Esta es una inspiración que se me vino a la cabeza, espero que os guste el capítulo y que sea de vuestro agrado, comentarios hirientes ignorados como los negativos y comentarios positivos serán bienvenidos**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas e Izana se negaba a ponerse el uniforme de la academia por la simple razón de que sus fans no lo dejaban en paz y le seguían desde fuera de la academia a tropel, el director se lo permitió puesto que miraba que Izana no podía venir a la escuela si lo llevaba y los profesores lo acordaron, puesto que no podían dar clase con todos los chillidos y gente alborotada, se cambió de ropa, si, pero se puso el traje de su padre cuando tenía su edad, a principios de la cuarta guerra shinobi, estaba observando con asombro como este mundo estaba mucho más avanzado en tecnología con él, la verdad le gustaba mucho este mundo a excepción de la iglesia que siempre le echaba la culpa a los demonios sin haber echo nada en vez de echarle la culpa a los caídos, que son los que verdaderamente son los que hacen algo, chocó con alguien liberándolo de sus pensamientos, era una chica vestida como una monja, que parecía que había sido excomulgada, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes

"Lo siento, mi mal, no veía por donde iba" dice la chica en italiano, Izana no la entendió mucho y poniendo su mano en la cabeza para confusión de la chica pudo aprender su idioma

"No pasa nada, ¿a dónde te dirigías? que yo sepa la iglesia no tiene asuntos aquí en Japón" dice Izana

"Por fin alguien que hable mi idioma, me dirigía a la iglesia de esta ciudad, mi fe en dios es especial según dice la iglesia" miente la chica y se le notó bastante

"Si vas a mentir, chica, no te pongas tan nerviosa, y no necesitas mentirme, por tus ropas estás llevando un símbolo de excomulgada, ¿qué hiciste para eso?" dice Izana

"Sané a un demonio" dice la chica tristemente "y la iglesia me excomulgó aquí"

Izana suspiró, le estuvo explicando que la iglesia tiene mucho rencor por los demonios debido al reinado del Shodai Lucifer, le estuvo explicando que aunque los demonios hubiesen cambiado, no lo había hecho la iglesia y que su rencor y odio aun les domina, es por eso que odia la iglesia humana, porque nunca sigue las instrucciones de su dios, le comentó también que le gustaba como humana por eso, el rebeló a secretas que era un demonio pero que no iba a devorar su alma ni nada por el estilo, le dijo que si quería, podía ir a su casa y quedarse ahí, ella vaciló en responder pero al final tenía que aceptar, no quería estar con los excomulgados por la simple razón de que eran gente muy mala, Izana la llevó a su mansión que provocó en Asia cierto asombro, el le dijo que fuera con él

"Izana-sama, su hermana está despierta y exige que esté con ella, no puedo calmarla" dice Miya de forma cansada, Mikoto, no le gustaba porque no confiaba aun en ella aunque ella la cuidaba

"Iré, mientras tanto, enseña a nuestra nueva huésped, sus habitaciones, ella ahora está a mi cuidado" le dice a Miya, mientras se vuelve a dirigir a Asia "esta tierra es mía, así que no te preocupes en desgastar que lo tenemos todo cubierto, eso si, no causes ningún destrozo te lo pido, te lo pido por favor, por cierto, mi nombre es Izana Uchiha"

"Gracias, Izana-sama, mi nombre es Asia Argento" dice Asia

"No me pongas el -sama, me hace sentir muy viejo" dice Izana "llámame, Izana-san si quieres" la chica asintió y se fue con Miya, él subió a su habitación para ver a su hermanita pequeña

 **Con Issei**

Issei estaba en montado en una moto que le regaló Izana para que se mueva a velocidades rápidas para ir a un contrato, estaba llegando pero lo que vio lo enfureció, un sacerdote estaba usando a la niña de la familia para obligar a cortarse a los padres, el reventó la puerta de la casa y con chacra en su mano le pegó un puñetazo al sacerdote que lo envió atravesando muchas paredes hasta incrustarlo en la última, la niña le abrazó suponiendo que el sacerdote estaba inconsciente, él la abrazó de vuelta, la policía llegó para saber lo que había pasado, la familia solo comentó

"Ese hombre entró diciendo que habíamos hecho un pacto con el demonio mismo y se lió a atacar a nuestra hija, para cuando la dejó inconsciente la apuntó con una pistola y nos amenazó diciendo que si no nos suicidábamos iba a matar a nuestra hija, entonces llegó ese chico y nos salvó para entonces ya estaría nuestra hija consciente" dice el señor "hay gente que merece estar en los psiquiátricos pero esto es excesivo, ese hombre también nos exigió porqué habíamos abandonado el lado de dios al haber echo un pacto con un demonio"

Para cuando se despertó el sacerdote intentó atacarlos de nuevo, esta vez con una espada, no contó con la presencia de Issei que lo dejó inconsciente otra vez con un puñetazo en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo

"Ese hombre está loco demente" dice Issei

La policía lo arrestó y se lo llevó, también vieron que era criminal de Australia y el Vaticano por haber violado a menores y matado a gente que no sabía absolutamente nada de porqué los mató, la familia se lo agradeció bastante, ya cuando estuvieron solos, la familia le dijo que fingió que no sabían nada suyo y que gracias por el contrato que les había salvado la vida, firmaron el término del acuerdo e Issei se llevó un florero que le gustó mucho, ahora ya sabía donde poner las flores de la entrada de su casa, el poder de Issei aumentó un poco más, el cogió su moto y se fue a su casa

A mitad de camino le llamó Rias diciendo que tenía que ir al edificio del club, diciéndole que tenía que hablar de algo urgente, el suspiró y se fue a la escuela por medio de la invocación inversa, para cuando llegó, aparcó su moto, le puso las cadenas para que no se la robasen y se fue al edificio de la escuela

Izana también estaba allí, junto con todos los del club, ya estando aquí Rias dijo

"Hemos recibido la información de que los caídos están intentando hacerse con el control de el sacred gear del crepúsculo curación, esta en una de las monjas de esta ciudad, nos será fácil porque las monjas no abundan en este país" dice Rias

Izana se puso a hablar "bouchou, no creo que esté en una de las monjas de esta ciudad, está en una de las ex-monjas, fue exiliada cuando intentó sanar a un demonio consiguiéndolo"

Todos le miraron con caras sorprendidas "¿Y tu como sabes eso?" dice Rias fijamente

"¿Por qué la tengo en mi casa, quizás?" pregunta muy sarcásticamente Izana sorprendiendo a los otros

"IZANA, se supone que no debemos juntarnos con gente de la iglesia" dice Rias molesta, y más molesta aun sabiendo que su flechazo secreto tenía a otra chica que no era ella en su casa

"Querrás decir de los excomulgados de esta, porque que yo sepa he dicho que está excomulgada" dice Izana para molestia de Rias

"Lo que sea, entonces no te importará que la convierta ¿no?" dice Rias

"Ella no acude a la escuela, Rias, además unirse o no es totalmente su decisión" dice Izana con sorna visible "además, que yo sepa solo tu y tu séquito podéis entrar en mi casa, ella no puesto que no está ligada a mi poder, al estar yo ligado al tuyo y el tuyo ligado a los demás hace que podáis entrar en mi casa, pero si no, el pulso psíquico freirá vuestros cerebros como si fuesen chuletas"

"Más razón aun para que se una" dice Rias

"yo no estoy hablando de las razones, estoy hablando de si se quiere unir o no, pero en fin, supongo que este tema está cerrado, está protegida en mi casa, así que fin del tema" dice Izana fastidiando a la pelirroja

"Ara ara Rias, se te sube a la espalda como si fuese una gaviota" dice Akeno

"A mi no me importa eso, me importa que no sea yo la que estoy viviendo con él" dice en voz alta Rias y tapándose la boca al instante que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrojándose con locura

Izana y los demás estaban en silencio con caras desencajadas de la sorpresa "ufufufufu, quién diría que te molestase tanto" dijo para más vergüenza de Rias

"Lo que sea, yo me largo antes de que me intentes violar ¿Vale?" dice saliendo por la puerta antes de que incluso alguien diga nada

Rias se quedó decepcionada pero sabía que era la verdad, estaba enamorada de Izana y no podía negarlo, ella quería ser su primera vez en todo, pero por su vergüenza le constaba acercase a él, ella solo quería que él estuviese en su vida

 **En casa de Izana**

"Uf, que fue un día duro" dice mientras se echaba en su almohada "ay, camita, como te he echado de menos" estaba recordando todos los trabajos que él hizo hoy en día, fueron alrededor de treinta justos, a este paso va a conseguir mucha más potencia de la que ya tiene, se preguntaba porque Rias no lo ascendía ya informándole a su hermano, con la fuerza que el tenía sería un diablo clase final, suspiró y se echó a dormir, no duraría mucho su sueño

Cinco minutos después, una luz roja y negra se instaló en la habitación, y Rias estaba llorando para cuando Izana levantó la vista vio a Rias acercándose a él "Rias ¿es algo malo?" pregunta Izana al ver que estaba llorando, pero ella no dijo nada, solamente tomó sus mejillas y le besó

"Izana-kun, por favor te lo pido, hazme el amor" dice Rias llorando al romper el beso, eso le alteró completamente, pero no pudo hacer nada a la legendaria magia Gremory que con el beso lo excitó y le nubló la mente solo para que sea lujuria lo que sintiera, pero ella había subestimado la habilidad de Izana de auto control y logró ponerle las manos en los hombros delanteros, frenándola de ir con su objetivo, Rias vio que se resentía y lo besó de nuevo y le transmitió todas sus memorias, de como la metieron en un matrimonio sin amor con una persona que detestaba, de como se enamoró verdaderamente de él y de lo mucho que le deseaba, transmitió esos sentimientos y rompió todo el auto control de Izana que este se dejó llevar

 **LIMÓN, USTED A SIDO ADVERTIDO**

Izana desnudó a Rias suavemente dejándola solo en ropa interior, mientras que el solo se puso en Bóxers, estaban compartiendo besos y Rias se tumbó en la cama quitándose el sujetador dejando ver sus pechos desnudos y empezó a gemir, Izana se llevó uno de los pechos a la boca mientras que con el chacra Raiton emitía muy pequeños Shock excitantes al pecho de Rias, haciendo que ella gima aun más de placer

Rias empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el suyo para excitarle bien cuando algo muy grande vino en su Bóxer, Izana lo liberó y Rias se sorprendió a lo grande que era y empezó a masajearlo haciendo gemir a Izana, era de catorce pulgadas, muy bueno para alguien de diecisiete años, y lo empezó a masturbar haciendo gemir a Izana, su líquido pre seminal empezó a salir y Rias tenía curiosidad para saber como sabía, ella empezó a lamerlo, luego lo besó y finalmente lo tomó en su boca, o lo que podía

Rias empezó a mover la cabeza y tragándose el líquido, sabía a arándanos muy sabroso y quería más, empezó a moverse y se posicionaron en un 69, Izana empezó a lamer su flor mojada mientras Rias le mamaba el pene, ellos estuvieron así por un buen tiempo

Finalmente Rias se sentía que iba a venirse y no quería hacerlo antes que Izana, así que se movió otra vez y se posicionó a cuatro patas sobre la cama y empezó otra vez su labor, Rias estaba a punto de venirse ella misma debido a que Izana estaba enviando pequeños Shock en las partes sensibles de la boca de Rias para que ella se corriese antes, sacando su pene de la boca dijo

"Deja de hacer eso, quiero que tu seas el primero en venirse" susurra molesta

"Eso será imposible, mi querida Rias" dice Izana y la posicionó sobre la cama boca arriba, ella sabía lo que iba a venir

"Sé amable, es mi primera vez" dice Rias no pudiendo más para que le meta su gigantesco miembro en ella, abrió las piernas y se preparó para que la penetrase

Izana al saber lo que quería no esperó más empezó guiando su pena a su entrada mojada, el se tumbó encima de ella y empezó empujando muy lentamente transmitiendo chacra de agua par que no le duela tanto, funcionó, pues cuando toco su himen, Rias no sentía nada más que el placer carnal y ella no pudo más y se vino sin ni siquiera atravesar su himen

"Maldito seas Iza-kun, quería que tu te vinieses antes" dice Rias malhumorada pero no dejando de gemir

"Sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible ¿no?" pregunta retando Izana cosa que Rias se molestó bastante

"Empuja ya, estoy preparada" dice Rias sabiendo que perdería su castidad

"No te va a doler, solo vas a sentir el placer" dice Izana susurrando al oído y empujó fuertemente, Rias se preparó pero lo único que vino fueron ondeadas de placer inmenso que no pudieron evitar hacerla gemir en voz alta, por suerte Izana había instalado una barrera de silencio en la habitación o su hermana y Miya hubiesen despertado y la tendrían bárbara

Rias se confundió, pero sintió calor dentro de ella, supuso que fue el chacra Katon que puso izana para que no sienta más que placer cuando perdió su virginidad y empezó con su labor

Izana bombeaba con fuerza y a cada cuarto de hora Rias se venía e Izana aumentaba el paso, duró finalmente dos horas para el cielo de Rias cuando sintió que el pene de Izana se hacía más grande en sus entrañas, ella no lo aguantaba más y se vino con Izana con un fuerte gemido

 **LIMÓN FINAL, LOS MENORES PUEDEN VOLVER A LEER**

Izana se tumbó en la cama agotado y vio que Rias estaba ya dormida por todo lo que había pasado, se vino nueve veces cuando lo hacían y vio como las sábanas estaban manchadas de sus fluidos, ella se quedó dormida cuando Izana sacó su pene y se vistió con un bóxer y una camisa, también tuvo las últimas fuerzas para vestir a Rias aunque esta despertó y se desvistió de nuevo para ir a la cama, ambos se durmieron y Rias pensó

 _"No voy a dejarte ir nunca Izana, te tendré a mi lado en todo lo que me pase, incluso si tengo que liberarte de ser mi siervo, lo haré, le diré a onii-sama que te mantuve en secreto y que eres un diablo de clase final, solo espero que no mueras en la prueba para serlo, combatir contra mi hermano, sé que el se pondrá en ello como prueba, después de recibir la noticia sobre lo que a pasado"_

 **Al día siguiente**

Rias estaba en su salón de clases con Izana sobre lo que había pasado anoche, estaban muy despiertos y nerviosos por como comunicar la noticia de como ellos habían hecho el amor y era muy vergonzoso, Izana había hablado con ella en la mañana y cuando Miya y Asia los dejaron solos, comentó lo que sentía por ella, no quería que ella saliese lastimada, así que devolvió sus sentimientos, dijo también que debería aceptar a otras, ella asintió y dijo que no quería que se alejase de ellas así que lo aceptó

"Finalmente, este tema se da por cerrado ¿no?" dice Izana y Rias negó tristemente

"No, mi onii-sama, es el gobernante del infierno el querrá ponerte la prueba para saber si debes ser un diablo de clase final y como no lo venzas no creo que te dejaría, además mis padres se pondrán furiosos al saber que he vendido mi virginidad y exigirán otro combate contra Riser que es mi antiguo prometido" dice Rias tristemente, pero Izana la besó diciendo

"No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para ti siempre" dice Izana sonrojando a Rias, de repente llega un círculo rojo símbolo del Gremory y surge su hermano y su doncella personal

"Rias" dice su hermano serio y Rias supo que se trataba de algo importante "te busqué por todo el planeta pero es como si no hubieses estado allí, ¿donde estabas?"

"En mi casa" dice Izana interrumpiendo a Rias que iba a hablar

"¿Tu casa? perdóname baja clase, pero un demonio de tan poco nivel no puede hacer que un Mao deje de sentir en su zona" dice Sirzenchs con una mueca en la cara no sabiendo la fuerza que tenía Izana

"Soy de más poder que tu, tonto, siento tus reservas de Mako, y no son nada comparado a la mía" dice Izana "Además, mi casa está fuertemente protegida, con sellos, inhibidores de presencia y con siete muros de magia letal, además tiene torretas internas con munición especial que hace que un no humano se fría a cenizas, por no hablar de un pulso psíquico en toda la casa ya que si el intruso llegase a entrar, el cerebro se le explotaría, ¿y tu dices que vas a entrar en mi casa sin la llave? no lo creo"

Sirzenchs y Grayfia se quedaron con una cara de mentiroso, pero cuando se pusieron a investigar por todo el área descubrieron que tenían una zona ciega y era la casa de Izana, entonces les llevó a la siguiente pregunta ¿qué defendía Izana con tanto esmero? y la otra más importante era ¿qué hacía Rias ahí y cómo pudo atravesar las defensas? se quedaron callados para una explicación

"Yo le di un acceso para que mi casa no la hiciese daño, lo que hacía ahí se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella porque era un trabajo muy íntimo que no voy a dar detalles" dice Izana, Sirzenchs no lo entendió pero Grayfia amplió sus ojos en el terror

"R-R-Rias, n-n-no habrás hecho..." dice Grayfia tartamudeando en el miedo esperando que Rias lo niegue, pero sus defensas quedaron aplastadas cuando Rias asintió

"Si, Grayfia" dice Rias con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos extrañando a Sirzenchs "Iza-kun y yo tuvimos sexo"

Momento de silencio y después Sirzenchs agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Izana diciendo "tu, tu, tu, tu" Izana se esperaba que fuese a saltar, pero lo hizo de la manera que menos se esperaba "¿COMO TE ATREVES, MI RIAS-TAN ERA UN NIÑA, AHORA LO QUE HAS HECHO LA HA CONVERTIDO EN MUJER, PARA MI LO ERA TODO Y AHORA ME LO HAS QUITADO, aquí tengo fotos de cuando ella circulaba desnuda por la casa, o aquí cuando dijo su primera palabra, o aquí cuando me llamó Onii-sama" le enseñó un surtido de fotos donde claramente salía lo que había dicho, poniendo una gran garrapata anime en la cabeza de Grayfia, un sonrojo de vergüenza descomunal que pondría a Hinata a la vergüenza y la haría muy orgullosa a la vez en Rias y una furia indescriptible en Izana con un sonrojo de vergüenza que de verdad no se sabía si era de ira o si era de avergonzado, Izana tomó el primer paso

"Jackass" dice activando su EMS y dando un golpe a Sirzenchs con el Susanoo que le hizo hacer el tirabuzón a una pared, pero el castigo no se quedó ahí

"Idota" dice arreándole otro puñetazo y así continuó

"Imbécil"

"Cabrón"

"Hardcore Siscon"

Iba dándole puñetazos con el esqueleto del Susanoo cada vez que decía un insulto, mientras Rias y Grayfia veían con asombro como un demonio salido de la nada estaba disciplinando al gobernante del inframundo, Grayfia tuvo un deja'vi y Rias estaba paralizada aun con el sonrojo de vergüenza "¿qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?" pregunta Izana, la respuesta tampoco se la esperó

"Lo siento mucho, sensei" dice Sirzenchs extrañando a todo el mundo

"S-Sensei" dice con asombro Izana, Sirzenchs se recompuso y dijo

"Olvidad eso, por favor" dice Sirzenchs con un sonrojo de vergüenza y se dirigió otra vez a Izana esta vez de buenos modos "así que tu le has quitado la castidad a mi hermana, ¿sabes el problema en el que te has puesto?"

"Si, puesto que Rias fue la que me lo transmitió con un beso, además la próxima vez que hagáis un contrato sin amor, aseguraos de que no sea a la primera persona que odias" dice sorprendiendo al hermano de Rias y a Grayfia "si quiero liberarla completamente de lo que la habéis metido ahora tengo que enfrentarme a ese Yakitori ¿no?"

Dice y los otros asintieron completamente sorprendidos, esto se tenía que comunicar a los padres de Rias, Izana dijo antes de que se fueran que aceptaría todo reto que se le ponga haciendo asentir a los otros dos, ya solos, Rias se abalanzó a Izana y lo besó

 **Sirzenchs y Grayfia**

Ambos definitivamente no eran felices de ningún modo, le quitan la inocencia a Rias según Sirzenchs bajo un nuevo demonio que era más poderoso que él, debería saber como lo hizo para que no pudiese detectar a Rias en la zona, llegaron a la mansión Gremory y fueron recibidos por los padres de Rias, estos obviamente no sabían nada de lo que hizo Rias, así que presentaron sus sonrisas cuando volvieron, murieron cuando Rias no estaba con ellos y preguntaron a que se debe que Rias no estuviese aquí para la ceremonia, ambos padres notaron como su hijo se puso muy tenso y serio

"Madre, padre, sentaos, esto no es una historia agradable" dice Sirzenchs muy seriamente, ya sentados levantaron sus cejas "Padre, madre, seguí a Rias para que no hiciese nada loco, pero de repente perdí la señal y no pude encontrarla, al parecer se había refugiado en casa de su segunda torre, por si fuese poco, era un demonio más fuerte que yo al parecer, protegió su casa contra intrusos muy bien, hizo una inhibidor de presencia que nublo completamente la firma de Rias en nuestros sensores, también hizo siete muros de magia letal con el cual ningún ser podrá penetrar la mansión, hizo torretas anti-no-humanos y por si fuese poco un pulso psíquico en su casa por si el intruso llegase a entrar freiría el cerebro del intruso ya sea humano o ser sobrenatural"

Los padres de Rias estuvieron impresionados, esas defensas eran mejor que la barrera del inframundo, por si fuese poco, Sirzenchs dijo que eso solo era la guinda del pastel,

"Al parecer, Rias se enamoró de él y decidió vender su virginidad a él, y lo hizo en su casa con las protecciones que se había aprovechado de Izana al dárselas" dice Grayfia, ambos padres estaban con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que había hecho Rias, la castidad femenina en el inframundo era muy importante a la hora de hacer los contratos de matrimonio, pero era completamente decisión del hijo seguir adelante con el matrimonio o no, quizás eso no lo sabía Rias "Izana, que es el demonio al que Rias vendió su castidad, ha aceptado todo reto que se le de"

Ambos padres asintieron, pero recordaron algo "Eeeh, Grayfia, oí comentar a mi hijo de que ese demonio era más fuerte que él ¿qué quiso decir con eso?" dijo el señor Gremory, Venelana también quería saberlo

"Simplemente, porque el puede disciplinar a Sirzenchs como o mejor que yo, en solo un esqueleto gigantesco metálico de energía que Izana hizo de vete a saber tu donde lo hizo, la verdad, debo de conseguir sus métodos, hizo que Sirzenchs le suplicase de rodillas llamándole sensei" dice Grayfia impresionando a los padres de saber eso

Ambos padres estaban curiosos, es decir, un demonio que acaba de ser reencarnado tiene la potencia necesaria de hacer eso, eso es aterrador, Sirzenchs como era de esperar exigió la revancha junto a Riser cuando esto se publicó al aire dos días después de la información, todo el consejo demoníaco exigió que ese demonio se enfrentase al actual lucifer y al prometido verdadero de Rias para ajustar así el contrato, no se percataron que Izana puso un **Hibana Supai** en Srizenchs y vio todo lo que tenían planeado para él, es como si el consejo les controlase, Izana tenía un plan para eso

 **En casa de Izana**

Rias estaba jugando con Mikoto, la hermana pequeña de Izana, que esta al verla la llamó hermana mayor algo que impresionó a los dos, tanto a Izana como a Rias, Miya le comentó que Mikoto no era el nombre de la hermana confundiendo a Rias, le dijo que Izana le puso ese nombre para honrar a su abuela que era la única que no había caído por el camino negativo del clan Uchiha, Izana la quería mucho y se le notaba cuando estaba solo aunque nunca llegase a conocerla

 _"él sería un gran padre"_ pensó Rias con ambición de crear una familia con Izana, algo en lo que Izana sintió un escalofrío por dentro, ella se rió suavemente cuando vio su reacción

* * *

 **Y final del capítulo, decidí quedarse con el nombre de Mikoto a la hermana pequeña de Izana por la simple razón de que Izana quiere honrar a su abuela porque el autor quiere eso, le agrada también el nombre de Mikoto así que sustituí el nombre por esa forma, más información en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar positivo**


End file.
